Falling In the Dark
by Bree-and-Nettie-hour
Summary: What happens when flyboys attack the flock and kill a member! How will the rest of them react? Will Fang finally admit he loves Max? Sry, I suck at summeries but my story is much better then this. Fax l8r on. Please read, this is my first fanfic! Rated T!
1. Falling in the dark

Max's POV:

God damn white coats, they just have to send their "oh so precious" erasers after me and my flock! Just wait until get my hands around the throat of the dipstick that planned this. Shit, I knew I should have bought those walkie talkies when I had Anne's credit cards. I climbed out of my cave to find fang and the rest of the flock. As I got out, I was surprised when I felt furry hand grab my neck and pull me off my knees. Oh shit, this wasn't good. I looked into the face of my favorite dueling partner, Ari. He grinned at me with a creepy, wolfy grin. I started to struggle, trying to get free but Ari was too fast. He shoved my head into the solid rock behind me, and slowly, everything started to go black. I was falling unconscious when I heard a scream of pain and fury as my savior threw a kick at Ari's spine.

Fang's POV:

I watched as a group of flyboys flew past the cramped cave I hid in. I swear, if I die in this claustrophobic, little cave, god is gonna wish that he never put me on this earth in the first place. God damn white coats, where is the flock, (especially Max?) I searched for movement in the part of mountain I could see. Nothing. Shit, I knew Max should have bought those walkie talkies when we had Anne's credit cards. I continued searching when I saw her, she was safe, I couldn't stop a happy feeling from flooding through me. Then all happiness and joy was washed away when I saw Ari swoop down and grab Max by the neck. My blood boiled to a temperature that couldn't have been good for my health. The dog practically threw Max into the rock behind her. Any human could realize that Max was falling unconscious because she hit her head so hard that I heard an echo of the crash throughout the mountains. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt my foot make contact with Ari's spine and heard his scream of agony in response. Guess what the genius did next, he dropped Max and she was plummeting to the ground so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't make it this time. I caught her when she was about three yards from the ground. I flew into the woods nearby and found a well hidden hole big enough for us to hide in. I sat there in surprise, Max still wasn't awake. Usually it only takes Max around three minutes to wake from unconsciousness if it was just a hit on the head and it had been 10 minutes! This wasn't good!

Ari's POV:

I found one, the question is, is that the one I wanted to find. Is that Max? If it isn't I will just snap its neck and continue searching. Our one order from the white coats was to not damage the body beyond repair because they wanted to dissect them and see the anatomy of their bodies. Who knows what dissect means, but who cares, as long as we get the job done, I am happy. If it is Max, then that is an entirely different story. I would grab her and run, she is mine, no matter what the white coats say about it. The only down part is that with Max gone, my father would love me more, too bad I couldn't stay and bask in the glory for a year or two. I searched the air around me if I don't hurry, a flyboy will get there before I can check if that's her, and because of our order, I might have to carry her corpse away, and even though that would be fun, I don't think I could do it.

Iggy's POV:

I heard a crash coming from the north of where Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I hid. Seconds later I heard a scream of agony. Angel and I were the only ones to realize the noise. I heard the noise itself but she whispered to me that Max's mind went blank. The last thing Max saw was Ari's smile and Fang coming to her rescue. The others were to busy whispering escape plans to realize what Angel had just said. I told her to read Fang's mind and she almost screamed. Her eyes were filled with terror as she saw Max falling from the sky.

Ari's POV:

I snuck up to the side of the cave where I saw the bird kid. As it started to climb out of the hole, I grabbed it by the neck. To my pleasure, I had found Max. She looked at me first in surprise then disgust. I could tell she was about to start fighting back, so I shoved her body into the mountain behind her so hard that I almost saw stars from the jarring impact it had on my arm. That's when my luck paid of. I hit Max's head so hard that her consciousness was starting to fail. Of course, Max's little buddy happened to be hiding in a cave right behind me. I didn't realize this until I felt a heavy boot crash down on my spine. It hurt so much that for one second I lost all feeling in my body. All of my muscles tensed up and I dropped Max, but not before I heard what sounded like a crack. I might have just broken Max's neck, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't even think straight. The good part was that Max's friend went to catch her before she hit the ground, so I had the ability to regain my senses. But when I looked down, Max and her friend were nowhere to be seen.

Fang's POV:

It has been 30 minutes and Max still hasn't woken up. Her heart had slowed down to a normal human pace which was about half of what it should have been, her eyes were clouding over, and her breathing was slowing. Max was dying and there was nothing I could do.

Angel's POV:

Fang's thoughts hit me with a wave of torture and pain. It was so strong that I actually cried out in pain. Iggy was at my side immediately while the others stared at me in shock. My palms were sweating and I was crying so hard that I bit my cheek so the flyboys didn't hear. When I could finally breathe, I stared at Iggy in horror. I sent them all an image of what I just saw. Iggy's face went pale, Nudge started to cry, Total began to whimper, and Gazzy was shaking his head in disbelief. Max, our Max, was dying.


	2. Grasping for life

**Ok, just so you know, I'm one of the writers who tries to update everyday, but only if I have reviews! So please, for all that is good in my life, press the little button at the bottom of the screen! You can tell me anything, even if it is just what you ate for breakfast, just review, please!**

**Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, especially pigs103, who was my first ever reviewer on fan fiction! I promise to keep writing until the story is done, you have my word!**

**I do not own any of the characters in my story, only the plot itself!**

**Max's POV**

I woke in a daze, everything was dark. The silence made me panic. There was no sign of my flock. The air behind me was warm, unlike the isolation tank at the school.

_Wait! The school! Please tell me they didn't capture me again._

I did a 360, checking for any sign of escape. There, a light. I started moving towards it, but I heard a noise, like a sob of pain. I don't understand, it wasn't coming from the escape; it was coming from the dark abyss that was now fading in the distance. I tried to remember what happened before I woke in this place.

_Something with Ari, what was though? _

I thought back, Ari dragged me from the cave, I was shoved into the rock wall, Fang kicked Ari's spine, and after it was all black. Then it came to me, a warm light, seeming so comfortable, was usually what most people said they saw before they died!

_Ari killed me, no I can't die! What about the flock, what about Fang?_

I tried to turn around, hoping to get back into limbo between life and death, but my feet weren't obeying me, they just continued their journey into the light.

_I always wondered why people found it so hard to stay away from the light, god, I owe a lot of dead people an apology!_

The closer I got to the light, the harder it was to remember why I shouldn't welcome its kind embrace. I could tell I was dying, but I didn't care, there was nothing left back on earth that I should have cared about, was there? I felt like an angel.

_Angel! The flock! _

The truth hit me like a hurricane. Of course there was something on earth I needed to care about. I started to fight the pull of the light, looking for an unbreakable hold that could get me back to them. Then I heard the sob again, fainter, yet still there. I could barely hear it mumble three words, yet suddenly, the pull towards the light weakened. I clawed my way against death, trying to hear the voice of my guardian angel again, its words still repeating in my head.

_**I love you!**_

**Don't hate me, this was just the way I had to end it, with a major cliffe! But don't worry, I will write soon, if you review! Just press the nice little green button below! **

**I WILL NOT WRITE UNTIL I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Love Nettie 


	3. Searching for answers

**Thank you reviewers, it means so much to me that you took the time to comment! Also, thank you for reading my story all of you!**

**Now that I've said thank you to all of you about that, on with the story!**

**I DON'T OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES, JUST THE STORY PLOT!!!!!!!!**

I could feel the life slipping out of Max. Her body was ice cold, like Angel was when we saved her and the dogs in Antarctica. I just cradled her to my chest. I felt like crying, yet at the same time I felt murderous.

_I am going to kill Ari! That bastard is gonna pay for what he's done! What am I going to do if Max…_

I felt angry tears rolling down my face. I couldn't think like that, Max was going to be fine, she had to be, right. I couldn't take care of the flock without my Max.

_Wait; did I just say my Max? Max isn't mine! _

The more I thought over the words, the more I realized; I wanted them to be true. I wanted Max to be mine.

_She is one of the prettiest girls I know, yet at the same time she's strong. Could it be true, do I love Max? _

I looked down at the face of my best friend. She seemed peaceful, even in death her face was beautiful. Two thoughts popped into my head; every time Max smiled my world lit up, when she kissed prep boy (Sam) my blood burned, but with what, jealousy? Hatred?

_I've fallen in love with my best friend!_

The tears started to roll down my face again.

_The one girl I love has to die! Why does god hate me!_

I hugged Max harder. I pulled back to look at her face, the one I had fallen in love with. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

**What did you think? Tell me in a review! Just hit that little green button at the bottom, you know you want to!**

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this story, I will try to continue soon! **

**Love Nettie**


	4. Breathing in air

**Ok, I know its been a while and I haven't written much, but my mom got p!$$#d at my grades and I got in lots of trouble. My first F, so it was pretty loud in my house when my mom found out. I think I'm partially deaf in one ear (JK!) **

**So anyhow, if you are still reading this story, then I totally give you a cyber bear hug! BTW has anyone else read the new Maximum Ride book called Max (weird name I know, but it is really good,) If you have read it leave me a review or something, tell me if you liked it or hated it!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride (I wish I did though!) **

**Max's POV**

_That voice, I've heard it before, but who is it. _

I felt like I was on valium again. Everything was confusing and I felt dizzy. The light was still pulling me away but I barely noticed its feeble attempts. The sobbing was louder, and it wasn't stopping now.

_Quit crying and talk again, I need to hear your voice once more!_

Almost as if it heard me, the voice spoke in a clear voice,

_**God damn it Max, get up we need you, I need you, you can't leave me!**_

I know that voice! It's the voice that helped me through hard times, the voice that said it had my back all the way, the voice of my best friend.

_Fang!_

Fang said he loved me, my best friend loves me!

_Oh god, this can't be happening, the guy I've been crushing on for most of my life loves me! Pinch me, I must be dreaming, or should I say punch me, I must be dying!_

I giggled at my joke.

_Ah, did I seriously just giggle! I swear, I've been drugged, Maximum Ride doesn't giggle, Red haired wonders giggle, and I hate red haired wonders!_

I started to freak out. I had grabbed my hair and stared at it.

_Nope, still dirty blonde knots, not red curls._

I sighed in relief. I wasn't red haired.

_**Max!**_

I turned to where I heard the sound from, only to be met by a glowing figure. Now I don't know about you, but it's not everyday that I see a living glow stick. "Who are you," I asked, starting to tense up. If this glow stick was here to drag me back to the light, then I was screwed. I had wasted almost all my energy getting away from it, so having to fight a ghost would not be a walk in the park.

"**I'm the guardian of the passage way back to earth"**

The "guardian" was dressed in a flowing white gown. I couldn't hold back the words I was desperately trying to swallow. "OMG, I love that dress, where did you get it, the Pope's closet!"

"**Silence, I am here to help you. If you act rude, I will leave and you will be thrown in the pits of hell!"**

_Damn, this guardian has a temper! Tsk tsk!_

"Ok, you're here to help, what is it you plan on doing, hurl me down to earth, drag me to the light?" The last few words came out in a whisper. The guardian stared me down.

"**You are needed to much back on earth. It was a mistake that you died; the boss is going to send you back."**

"Huh," I asked.

_This dude is confusing me, am I going to die or am I going to live, choose one._

He rolled his eyes and floated towards me, yes people, you heard me right, floated. He stopped inches from my face. I opened my mouth to tell him to back off but he kissed me. A weird feeling flowed through me, like a light was filling me. I tried to push him away but my hands had no effect. Suddenly he shoved me, and I started to fall. I was waiting for head to connect with the ground but when I opened my eyes, I found myself falling from the sky. I quickly rolled my shoulders, but my wings weren't there.

_Where the hell are my wings!_

I closed my eyes and waited for the splat that was sure to come. The ground would be around 10 feet away…5 feet away…3 feet…2 feet. When I was 1 foot from the ground, I jolted to a stop. I looked at my surroundings. I was outside of a little cave that was well hidden. A soft sob could be heard from inside the cave. I knew what was in there now, it was Fang. I rushed to the entrance but stopped short. Fang was on his knees, and my body was in his lap. I took in my appearance. My naturally tan skin was a pale white and my eyes were closed. Fang was crying. He had to watch me die. Even though he probably didn't feel it I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

_No matter what, no one in the flock would have to deal with this ever again. _

I released Fang and walked towards my body.

_Ok, how does this work, do I sing a chant or just touch my dead body and hope I can reenter it that way?_

I tried the second one, hoping that I didn't have to stay in ghost form any longer. I grabbed my hand and everything went dark.

**Thank you for reading. I just want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to write. I tried to make this one extra long as an apology.**

**Just so everyone knows, I will not write another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews from different people, and trust me, I have the next chapter planned out and it's amazing! So just press the little green button and write a word or two, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if you review, I will mention you in the next chappie, alright!**

**Love Nettie**


	5. Holding onto hope

**Oh my god, I love you all! JK that would be kind of weird but I do really appreciate all of the reviews I got, means the world to me!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write, but my spring break just started and I decided to give you another chapter, so here is the long awaited next chapter to Falling in the Dark! (Woohoo!)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, hmm I wonder if I could buy it off of him……… sorry sidetracked in a random thought!**

**Fang's POV**

I thought of all the good times Max and I had, all that we could have been together.

_What if we got married and had kids, what would they have looked like? _

The thought of a little Max and Fang Jr made my throat tighten.

_Agh, Max why did you have to die!_

I hugged Max again, not wanting to believe the evidence right in front of me.

_NO! She is not dead; I will not let her die!_

"God damn it Max, get up we need you, I need you; you can't leave me" I yelled.

_She is not dying, not today, not tomorrow; I swear as long as I'm still breathing, Max will live to see the next day through!_

My mind was racing at the speed of sound.

_I need to get her heart beat back to normal, I need to get the blood flowing, I need………_

As I thought it through, I remembered, Max's heart wasn't beating anymore, so no blood would flow, no air would fill her lungs, and no laughter would escape her perfect lips. She was gone, dead to the world, and she would finally be at peace.

_Max won't stand out in, she already has the wings, beauty, and grace. She was the closest thing to an angel that this world has and ever will see._

For the third time that day, I broke into sobs. A gust of wind blew into the cave, and I could almost feel Max's loving embrace again.

_I have to stop thinking like this, Max is gone and I'm just hurting myself by doing this._

I was about to get up when a faint sound filled my ears, the sound of a heartbeat. My whole body shut down as I looked into her face.

_Max!_ (I thought about ending it there but I decided that you've waited long enough!)

I slowly brought my head down to her chest. The faint beating was growing stronger and faster. Her chest rose and fell as air filled her lungs. I lifted my head and looked at her face. The brown eyes I fell in love with were fluttering open. She was coming back to life.

_I don't believe it, thank you god or however runs that place up there!_

"Max, Max can you hear me," I whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened all the way, scanning the room.

"Fang?" Her beautiful voice filled my ears. I couldn't help but feel a rush of emotions pass through me as I heard her say my name.

"Yeah Max, I'm right here, everything is alright now." I tried helping Max stand but the second I let go of her, she started to fall. I caught her in my arms and picked her up bridal style. To my pleasure she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest.

_I wonder if…no she wouldn't…did she…did she love me back?_

"You were my guardian angel!"

"What," I asked, truly confused.

"You were the one that said I love you, weren't you?" Her wise eyes, although tired and drooping, gazed at me with the look that said tell-the-truth. I didn't know what to say, all I could do was stare at her with wide eyes.

_She heard me say I love you, now everything is ruined. She probably doesn't love me back, and that would make things totally awkward between us._

I looked down, hoping she wouldn't see me blush. Her breath caught in her throat.

_I knew it, she doesn't love me back! How could I be so stupid to believe that Max would love a freak like me? She would probably rather have a normal boy who didn't have wings growing from his spine._

"Fang," she murmured. I looked up, and realized just how close her lips were to mine.

"Yes Max?"

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," and her lips came crashing down on mine. As her lips touched mine, my world filled with bright lights. Every corner of my mind was filled with the burning need to hold her, kiss her, and keep her safe. The moment lasted for a minute but it felt like hours had gone by. We had ended up back on the floor. Max was cradled to my chest and I was leaning against the cave wall. Nothing was bothering us, we had a chunk of time just to relax and hold each other.

Two hours later

Max had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her flowing hair had already grown back to its normal length; I had a feeling that she would find a way to cut it somehow; I swiped a stray piece of it behind her ear. As I brought my hand back down her cheek; the place her skin touched mine burned. I could never remember a time when I felt happier then this moment; everything I ever dreamed of was coming true. Little did I know that while I sat there with not a care in the world, the cave we were hiding in was being surrounded by flyboys.

**Thank you to Baakthatsthenoiseachickenmakes, REDNECKpridewithinternet, EmoThatNeverWas, pigs103, bloodfang therandomflockmember, . ., djpc450, ChetCheerio, and willywonka5 for reviewing and sticking with me all the way, you are great readers! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also need to ask you, do you want Max and Fang to have a kid or not, because I have two chapters lined up, one with a kid and one without, your choice, review, tell me, I'm eager to hear! Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot to me!**

**Love **

**Nettie**


	6. Really Importent, Please Read!

**Sorry you guys are probably going to hate me, but this is just an author's note! I was looking through the reviews and found out that some of you are confused on where the flock is so here is the layout:**

_**Max**_**: snuggling in a cave with Fang that is being surrounded by Flyboys (she doesn't know that part yet, kind of busy giving Fang goo-goo eyes and cuddling!)**

_**Fang**_**: snuggling in a cave with Max that is being surrounded by Flyboys ( once again, he is also unaware, to busy holding Max after her near death experience and their moment of confessions of their love for each other!)**

_**Iggy**_**: watching over the flock while hiding out in a cave up in the mountains (they're all unaware that Max is alive again, Angel couldn't take the heartbreak of listening to Fang's thoughts anymore; he gave her a new definition of the word emo!)**

_**Angel & Total**_**: both of them are huddled away from the rest of the flock together, Angel thinking of how she was always Max's little girl and Total thinking of how Max always knew just the right place behind his ears to scratch! (Poor Total!!!)**

_**Nudge**_**: sitting out at the front of the cave, looking at the night sky; wondering what was going to happen to her and the flock! (Of course, as you all know her mind is still racing with questions about everything that had happened that day! That's Nudge for ya!)**

_**Gazzy**_**: Being Max's little trooper, he isn't crying but his heart is breaking! He is also being the little pyro he is; he really wants to go kill some Flyboys with a huge bomb! (Scary Gazzy, really scary, but Iggy likes the idea, which is just as scary!!!)**

**So this is where the flock is right now, but that will soon change! Also, another thing you should respond to, should I add in some Niggy, I am debating it, so respond to that and Max and Fang having a kid! Thank you for staying with me for this long, it is totally awesome to have fans!!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	7. Wishing on a star

**Hey, thank you reviewers, you are all totally awesome! Everyone gets a cyber cookie! I am breaking my record and writing two, possibly three chapters in one day! So keep checking in, you never know if another chapter will pop up! Also, more people need to tell me about the Niggy thing! (Sorry to any Eggy fans but it isn't going to be in this story!) So here is the next chapter! Enjoy**

**I do not own Maximum Ride (yet, JK!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max's POV**

"Max, Max can you hear me?"

A voice called my name. I tried to open my eyes to find its source but they felt like they were being weighed down by a ton of bricks. My attempts to open them were feeble at first, but they were starting to have more effect.

_Almost there, almost there…YES!_

My eyelids dragged open. I scanned the space I was in, trying to take in every miniscule detail of where I was. The surface I was lying on was soft and comfortable.

_Someone's holding me… oh yeah its Fang_

Fang was cradling me in his arms. The thoughts that passed through my head made me dizzy.

_Who is taking care of the rest of the flock? What happened to me? Where are we? When did I fall unconscious? Why is Fang holding me?_

"Fang?" I wanted to bombard him with questions, but all my energy was going into staying awake.

"Yeah Max, I'm right here, everything is alright now." Fang set my feet on the ground. I tried to walk out of the cave to see where the rest of the flock was but suddenly the ground was flying towards my face. An arm snaked around my waist, preventing me from falling. Fang picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into the warmth of his chest. It had taken me a while but I realized that I was really cold. His breathing set a steady rhythm; though I thought I heard him chuckle.

**His voice brought you back. **

_Ah, voice long time no hear! What's up!_

**His voice is what brought you back from the dead.**

Every moment from the past three hours flooded back to me. Ari attacking me, the light dragging me away from the darkness, the living glow stick kissing me (EWWWW,) and my guardian angel saying it loved me.

_Fang saved me!_

"You were my guardian angel!" He told me he loved me!

"What?" I looked at his face and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"You were the one that said I love you, weren't you?" I gave him a look that dared him to lie. He just stared at me with the same eyes a deer in the headlights would have. His eyes left my gaze as he stared down, blushing.

_Oh my god, Fang just blushed! It's true; he did say he loved me!_

My breath caught in my throat. I had waited for so long, hoping he would say those words. I leaned forward, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to do. His lips were an inch away from mine.

"Fang," I breathed. He looked up, and surprise filled his eyes when he saw how close we were to each other.

"Yes Max?" He sounded nervous.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," I whispered. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. My world exploded, everything in my mind was blown away. He started kissing me back with a strength I didn't know he had in him. All I could think about was him, his mysterious eyes, his strong arms, his perfect lips. For once in my life, I felt like I was a whole being; Fang was my other half.

_He sees past the wings and freaky eating habits; he sees me for who I really am, Max, not the girl who will save the world, but the teenage girl who wants to be loved. _

I pulled back to breathe. I noticed that somehow we ended up on the floor again.

_God, I'm completely out of it when I'm with him._

Everything from that day started to take its toll. My eyelids started to droop, I stared at Fang; he was watching me with knowing eyes.

"Sleep for a little while, I'll take first watch." I smiled at him then rested my head on his chest. His steady breathing was quickly lulling me to sleep. I held him close, knowing that with him I was safe.

_Good night my guardian angel._

I drifted of into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of flying again with the flock, holding Fang's hand the whole time. Everyone was happy, the world was safe; we were free to live the life we always wanted now. No one from the school chased us anymore. It was a care free world, but like I said, I was dreaming; it would have been too easy to have been able to be free. That is the main word in this situation; free. I have a feeling waking up to find yourself bound from head to foot is not exactly what I would call free. So here we go again, the real world and the school interfering in our lives. Were surrounded by Flyboys and Fang is unconscious on the floor to my right, his hands and feet bound like mine.

"Hello Maxi!" This was not good.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, it took a lot of time to try and think of a way for them to get captured, so if you don't understand the last paragraph, its just describing Max waking up to find that she and Fang are surrounded and in big trouble! So please review this chapter and I need up to ten votes on whether or not I should put Niggy in my story. Let me know, drop a line or two, give me your point of view. I just might add it into the story!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you press the little green button at the bottom of the page!!!!!!!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	8. Collision with Fate

**Ok, please don't hate me, I feel really bad about taking forever to write. But I just graduated 8****th**** grade so I have a lot of time to write. If you stayed with me all this time, you must know that I love you guys and probably never be able to have your patience. If there is anything you want me to put in the story, tell me and I will try really hard to work it in with the plot. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot. **

_Previously in our story: _

_I drifted of into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of flying again with the flock, holding Fang's hand the whole time. Everyone was happy, the world was safe; we were free to live the life we always wanted now. No one from the school chased us anymore. It was a care free world, but like I said, I was dreaming; it would have been too easy to have been able to be free. That is the main word in this situation; free. I have a feeling waking up to find yourself bound from head to foot is not exactly what I would call free. So here we go again, the real world and the school interfering in our lives. Were surrounded by Flyboys and Fang is unconscious on the floor to my right, his hands and feet bound like mine._

"_Hello Maxi!" This was not good._

**Max's POV**

**Max Run!**

_What are you talking about; I can't run when I'm bound from head to toe!_

**You have to try, if they get you to their base, you will be dissected and put on display for the scientists to study!**

I froze; they were going to turn me into birdie sushi. Can't we stick to the whole "save the world, become heroes" thing?

_Do you mean that if they get me inside their little labs, I have no chance of getting out!?!_

The voice didn't respond making me nervous. I wriggled against the ropes that were tied around my ankles and wrists. Flyboys continued entering and exiting the cave, reporting to Ari before they left. I peeked over at Fang; he was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He was unceremoniously dropped in the corner and left in an awkward position.

_I know this is going to hurt, just like last time._

I wriggled harder against the ropes, causing my wrists to bleed. It hurt worse then when I tried to remove the chip. Everything in my mind was focused on getting Fang and I away. Where was the voice when I needed it?!?!?!?

**Turn around and cut the ropes on the rock behind you.**

I didn't even respond I just listened to what the voice said. Whipping around, I found a sharp edge right next to my face. Lifting up my arms was harder then I thought it would be. Near-death experiences do that to people you know. Moving my arms up and down, the ropes started to cut.

_One more run through, just one more, Yes!_

The ropes fell down to my side. I checked to make sure no one saw me yet. Pain shot up my arm as I tore at the binds around my ankles. The knot wasn't coming loose very easily. A small rock lay on the ground near my feet. Picking it up, I started to saw at the ropes around my ankles. When it finally went through, I turned and started to cut Fang free. I was just about to start on his wrists when a flyboy walked to close, catching a glimpse of what I was doing.

"You are not authorized to do that," he said in a robotic voice. I shivered at the thought of how they made those buckets of bolts. Calculating as quickly as I could, I grabbed Fang's collar, swiped at the flyboy's legs, and started to run towards the exit. Shouts filled the small space as paw after paw tried to grab onto me.

**Max get down!**

I dove to the floor, just missing a paw that flew at my face. Recovering quickly, I dragged Fang to the exit and started to run towards a nearby cliff. A crack disrupted the silence, followed by a scream. It took me a minute to realize I was the one screaming. The bullet was lodged deep in my lower back, missing all important organs but still hurting like hell.

**Max you need to stop screaming and find a place to hide.**

Clamping my mouth shut, I dove off the edge of the cliff. I rolled my shoulders, bringing out my brown and white wings. Trying to fly higher was proving to be difficult with Fang still unconscious. The ground was once again zooming closer to me.

_I am really staring to hate this!_

"Ah, my head, what happened? Where am I?" Fang started to look around.

"We got attacked by flyboys, and we are right now falling, for the second time today! However we can fix that if you pull out your fucking wings and start to flap big bird!"

I was so pissed that I didn't have time to be polite. Fang looked at me like I had two heads before he pulled out his wings and started to fly up. I gazed above me, finding the cliff top empty.

_Weird, you'd think they would try and attack us some more._

**They got called back to HQ, their mission is considered a failure.**

_Hey voice, thanks for helping me back there._

Everything was quiet inside my head, causing my mind to target back to the piece of metal implanted in my back. Fang also seemed to take notice to the blood that was soaking the back of my shirt.

"Max, is that a bullet hole in your shirt?" He sounded angry, surprised, and worried at the same time.

"Yeah, it is," I mumbled. Not even I, the invincible Max, could stop the tears that were rolling down my face. Fang saw that to.

"Let's land over there so I can see your back," he said, pointing at a clearing in the forest. I didn't argue as we descended into the open space. We walked into the trees so no one would see us.

"Lift up your shirt," he said. I turned and glared at him.

"What did you say?" My cheeks were blazing red; smoke almost coming out of my ears.

"I don't mean like that Max, just lift up the back of your shirt," he said while rolling his eyes. I ended up lying on my stomach as he examined my wound.

"I need to get the bullet out; do we have a pair of tweezers or something?" I pulled out a pocket knife and passed it back.

"Max, this won't" I cut him off with my hand.

"Just use it, that's all we've got." He grumbled something. I only caught a few words but it sounded like "girls" and "stubborn." He placed a hand on my upper back, sending shocks through my spine.

"Don't move," he said in a quiet voice. I felt the blade slide into the wound making me cry out in pain. Fang hesitated, not continuing until I nodded my head. Seconds later I heard the knife drop, along with the chunk of metal. He tore off the bottom part of his shirt, wrapping it around my back. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me off the ground.

"Are you ok?" He stared at me with worried eyes. I nodded my head as he brought his hand up to my face, wiping away the tears that were traveling down my cheeks. I leaned my head into his hand, enjoying the warmth. His hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. My eyes fluttered shut just before his lips met mine. This kiss, unlike the last one, wasn't as gentle. I knotted my hands in his hair as he moved me closer with his other arm. My back screamed in pain, but I completely ignored it. I pulled away to breathe, and he started rubbing circles in between my shoulder blades.

"Fang, we need to find the flock," I whispered. He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. Grabbing hold, we started to fly into the mountains. The flock would be together soon.

**Thanx for reading, I hope you liked this; I tried to make it longer. Please review and let me know what you think, this chapter had some major Fax in it. Hope you liked it.**

**Love**

**Nettie**


	9. Reunited with Light

**I know I have not written in ages and for that I am dreadfully sorry, Just a lot of things on my plate, starting high school can do that to people, so I hope you all can forgive me and try to see past my extremely long break from writing. I will try my best to get chapters up faster but I am focusing on school first, bad grades last year was a big reality check for me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

_Previously in our story_

"_Fang, we need to find the flock," I whispered. He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. Grabbing hold, we started to fly into the mountains. The flock would be together soon. _

**Nudge's POV**

I looked at the sky, counting as many of the stars as I could. Iggy sat down next to me, stretching out his legs and wings.

"Hey Iggy, do you remember when …Max told us that all the stars in the sky are angels and they float up there, watching over us?" I struggled over saying her name, like a rock was embedded in my throat. He nodded, his unseeing eyes lifting to the sky he could only dream about.

"That was a story that Jeb told us, did you know that. Before you, Gazzy, or Angel came along he told us that whenever we were upset or scared." I could feel tears trailing down my dirt encrusted cheeks.

"Do you think there is one more angel up there now?" He turned to me, his gaze full of pain and grief.

"Nudge, I wish I could say that the stars are the same number they were last night, but I don't think I can prove that to be true." I remembered back to the night before. We had all been sitting around a fire eating cooked rabbit, courtesy of Iggy. Max had Angel and Total in her lap, laughing when Angel sent her a picture of Gazzy clearing a classroom when we were going to school near Anne's. Everyone looked so happy, even the emotionless rock that is Fang had a small smirk on his face.

"Iggy there are thousands of stars/angels up there and yet things like this happen to kids like us, do you think we've done something to tick off the big guy upstairs?" Iggy let out a pained chortle.

"Nudge, I have a feeling that if we ticked him off, far worse would have happened to us already." I stiffened.

"But don't you get it, far worse has already hit and gone, Max is gone, without her what are we going to do?" He wraps his arm around my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"All I get is that you think Max is dead. She could very well be still alive, we just have to hope, you know Max as well as I do, she is a fighter, she won't die off easily, remember, many of the whitecoats have tried." I nodded, giving him a watery smile.

"I'm smiling Iggy." He put his hand on my cheek, wiping away the dirt and tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah, but you're also crying Nudge, don't worry, everything will turn out all right." I blushed, knowing he couldn't see it. "And blushing," he laughed. Mentally cursing myself for forgetting Iggy's ability to feel colors, I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Iggy, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here tonight." It was his turn to blush and laugh nervously. He gave my shoulders a squeeze, pulling me closer in the process.

"Not a problem, that's what I'm here for." I closed my eyes, feeling tired from running and hiding all day.

"Good night Iggy," I mumble.

"Good night-" I didn't hear the rest of what he said, sleep engulfing me too quickly for my ears to hear him.

**Iggy's POV**

"Good night Iggy," Nudge mumbled.

"Good night my sweet," I whisper back. (I'm sorry if you think that is the wrong thing for Iggy to say, I had a lot of trouble trying to come up with a name he could call Nudge that would fit his personality.) Leaning down, I kissed Nudge on the forehead. Putting my arms under her legs, I pick her up and walk her back into the cave.

"Oh my god is Nudge ok," I heard from my left, followed by a gasp from the right.

"Yes, she is just fine, she just fell asleep, where can I set her down?" Someone took hold of my upper arm, gently pulling me.

"Set her down here," Angel said. I got down on one knee, putting her down.

_So you're crushing on Nudge, that's so cute!_

I go still, the only movement coming from my eyes which widened slightly.

**You won't tell anyone right? Especially not her, please, I'm begging you!**

_Oh don't worry Iggy, I'm not going to spill, I just want to let you know that I think it's cute!_

**Thank you Angel, I owe you one!**

Angel just smiled before walking away.

**Angel's POV**

**Thank you Angel, I owe you one!**

I forced a smile, trying really hard not to cry. I'd heard the same thing already, twice, once from Fang, and once from Max, both talking about the other. I remember it just like it was 5 minutes ago, both of them pulling me aside after I let them know I was in on their little secret. I turned from him, walking over to the other side of the cave. Sliding down, I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to hold together my shattered life. I felt like a fragile mirror that was dropped and broken, only the bad luck wasn't given to the one responsible, my own curse backfired and hit me in the chest.

_She isn't going to be coming back this time, this time were alone. _

_**Hey Angel, where you guys hiding at?**_

It was Fang. He sounded strange, like he was hiding something.

_I'm here, in the cave at the far north side. Everyone is here other then you._

_**What about Max? Is she there with you?**_

_No, she isn't. _

I was irritated that he was pulling this, what was he thinking, messing with my feelings like this. He probably knows that I know about Max, so why is he shoving dirt in my wounds!

_**Do you know where she is?**_

_Do you think you're funny? Cause your being really mean right now you heartless #%$&!_

**ANGEL! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TALK LIKE THAT!**

"MAX!" Everyone in the cave looked at me. I ignored them, running to the opening in the cave. There, flying towards me was Fang, and to his right-

"MAX, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I jumped off the edge, pulling out my wings and racing towards her. I collided into her, squeezing her around the back. She gasped, falling a few feet, dragging me down with her. "Are you ok Max?" Her face had paled; sweat rolling down the side of her face. Fang came around to Max's other side, a worried look in his eyes.

"Max, did the wound open again?" He lifted the bottom of her shirt up. I saw a bandage wrapped around her back, blood blooming in the center of her lower spine. "Shit," he mumbled, grabbing her under the shoulders and knees. She folded in her wings, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sped towards the cave opening, folding in his wings and running to a stop. He set Max down, helping her lean up against the wall.

"I'm fine, really, just a little weak at the moment." She still looked extremely pale.

"Let me see it," Fang said. Her reaction surprised us all, even Fang himself. She sighed and lay down on her stomach, resting her head on her arms. Fang shook his head, pulled the bandage away, and grimaced. The wound looked like someone used a spork to scoop out a chunk of her skin. (Haha, I love that story, three words Death. By. Spork.) He looked around the cramped cave, looking aggravated when he didn't find what he needed.

"Iggy, do you have a pocket knife or something sharp," I asked. Fang looked at me strangely. Iggy dug through his pockets, retrieving the little Swiss army knife he bought at a gas station we had passed in our travels. Holding out my hand, he relinquished

it after a small hesitation. I grabbed my cotton sweatshirt, using the knife to cut it into strips. Nudge came over and started to do the same with her fleece jacket. When we had a decent amount of strips, we handed them over to Fang who started to make a pressure bandage. He used the left over pieces to hold down the neatly made bandage.

"There, that should hold until we can retrieve a first aid kit from an outdoors store or something like that." Max pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning against the rocky wall. Fang sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder, scooting closer to him. I coughed, gaining their attention.

"Uh, is there something you want to tell us," I said, eyeing how close they were. Max blushed but didn't move. Fang just grinned. Yes, you heard me right people, he grinned. He pulled her closer.

"What Angel, do you have a problem with Max and me cuddling, surely you know by now." He smirked. I focused on the thoughts he was practically yelling mentally.

"Oh my god, it is about time you two!" Max smiled.

"Yes yes, I know, but can we have some quiet now, I could really do with a good sleep before I take my shift." Everyone turned to her, eyes wide. "What?"

"You don't honestly think were letting you take watch tonight, do you," Nudge yelled. "I'm old enough, I'll take your watch, you aren't in any condition to take watch!"

"But-" Fang cut her off.

"Nudge is right, you aren't taking watch, she can handle it. If we want to get out of here any time soon then you have to be up to full health." We had left her with no space to argue. She sighed, resting her head on Fang's shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. Fang encircled her in his arms, being careful not to touch her lower back. We all started to lie down in different places around the cave, Iggy sitting near the edge of the cave. The flock was officially back together, and that thought alone filled my body with pure joy.

"Good night everyone," I said, curling up in the corner and slipping into the realm of dreams.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think about it, remember flames are welcome if you feel the need to give them, constructive criticism right! So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Love**

**Nettie**


End file.
